Enough is Enough
by Kaci Cole
Summary: Payback for Gwen and Ethan. Theresa moving on.


_Enough is Enough_

_**"Spoken Cold"**_

_At a court room in Harmony a judge had just awarded temporary custody of Jane Winthrop to her father ans step-mother._

_"No." said Theresa Lopez-Fitzegerald as she attacked Gwen._

_She was strangling Gwen while Ethan and the clerk tried to pull her off. When finally the guards dragged her to the door. Gwen told them to stop. _

_"Please stop. I know what she is going through..." but a voice came from behind the guards._

_"Save your breath Miss Winthrop because if the judge is willing to press charges against Miss.Lopez-Fitzgerald then she should be willing to press charges against you also."_

_"Why should I repress the charges against Mrs. Winthrop?"_

_"You're Honor, if you want a safe place for Jane I can assure you it's with her mother."_

_"Miss..."_

_"Crane."_

_"Miss.Crane, my decision is made, temporary custody of Jane Winthrop will go to her father and step-mother."_

_"If anything happens to her, are you will to lose your job over it?"_

_"Is that a threat?"_

_"No, it's a fact."_

_"Noted, Miss.Crane. The charges against Miss.Lopez-Fitzgerald are drop."_

_"Good."_

_"This case is adjourned."_

_After the judge left the mystery Crane walk up to Theresa and Pilar, pulled them into a hug. As Ivy, Gwen, Ethan and Rebecca walk up to them ,they heard the mystery thank Theresa's lawyer for taking her place today. After he walk out of the court room._

_"Who are you?" Ask Rebecca._

_"Hello, my name is Elizabeth Athena Theresita Crane."_

_"Lizzy?"_

_"How many times do I have to tell you don't call me Lizzy?"_

_"Don't talk to your brother that way."_

_"After what he did to Theresa?No."_

_"Ethan has done nothing to Theresa."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes."_

_"When I am through with this case you four are going to pay for what you did to Theresa."_

_"How dare you talk to me that way, I am your step-mother."_

_"I am your mother."_

_"Listern, Ivy, Rebecca you may be my mother and step-mother I could careless."_

_"Elizabeth._

_"Shut up, Ethan. You say that you care about Theresa and everytime you keep on hurting her. If you love her as you said you do. You would stay by her side no matter what. Now if you would excuse us. Have a good afternoon." With that her, Theresa and Pilar walk out._

_When they arrived at the Lopez-Fitzgerald's home, Theresa wen to pick up Jane and held her close. Theresa kept saying that she will not let Gwen and Ethan take Jane away from her. Elizabeth was telling her she will have Jane back with her in 3 months and she is not going to let Ethan or Gwen come near Jane. When it was time for Theresa to give Jane up, she refused and Ethan was about to call the police._

_"I wouldn't do that."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because Gwen will be arrested right along with Theresa."_

_"You're joking."_

_"She has to give the baby to us."_

_"I Have a better idea. You can keep your wife out of jail and Jane will be at the Crane MAnsion. Jane will come to the Mansion,I will take care of her. You, Gwen, Rebecca and Ivy are not to come near her. Do you agree?"_

_"You're joking."_

_"No Ethan, Do you accept or not?"_

_"I accept."_

_"Good."_

_"Now I would like you to leave." said Theresa_

_"I want to see my daughter." said Gwen_

_"Gwen, Jane is not your daughter and you are never going near her ever again."_

_"The case will be bought up again and Jane will be ours forever."_

_"Don't be so sure about that Gwen."_

_"I hsve asked you nicely before,so I want you out of my house."_

_"Please let me see Jane, Theresa." Ethan begged_

_"Stay away from me and Jane."_

_"Theresa..."_

_"GET OUT."_

_"Ethan lets go."_

_"Ok."_

_"Are sure that was the right thing to do." said Pilar after they left._

_"The case will come to court sooner because the court will be checking on Gwen and Ethan soon."_

_"When?"_

_"One month from now and the judge will call us to court two month from that day."_

_"But my Theresa will fet arrested."_

_"I have taken care of that."_

_"You Have?"_

_"Yes, the day they are going to the Mansion I am going to be here with Jane and when they come to get Theresa I would have court order against them taking Theresa."_

_"Good."_

_"Theresa,I need to take Jane to the Masnsion."_

_"Okay,will you help me pack?"_

_"We'll both help right, Lizzy?"  
"Yes." _

_After packing all of Jane's things,Elizabeth and Jane left the Lopez-Fitzgerald's home. When they arrive at the Crane Mansion, Elizabeth and the maids move the baby stuff that Gwen bought to the room that connected to Elizabeth's. Elizabeth heard voices being raised and went to check it out. It turned out that Rebecca and Julian was fighting._

_"Daddy."_

_"Baby girl?"_

_"It's me."_

_"When did you have a baby?"_

_"This is not my baby."_

_"Daddy, I would like you to meet Jane Pilar Lopez-Fitzgerald Winthrop. Jane, I would like you to meet, Julian Crane,my father."_

_"Is the Theresa's daughter?"_

_"**Yes. She is, Miss.Johnson." **said Lizzy in a voice that made everyone in the room scared_

_"Elizabeth."_

_"I will not be nice to her after what she did to Theresa. You say you love my father yet you let his children suffer...'_

_"Not here Lizzy, lets go into the study."_

_"Fine."_

_"Elizabeth, may I hold Jane?"_

_"No, I made a promise to Theresa and I am going to Keep it."_

_"Ethan is Jane's Father."_

_"Look Ivy, Ethan was going to put Jane second to Gwen and their family. That says he could careless about Jane and Ethan Martin or even Theresa. When this case is over Theresa will hate you more than anything,Ethan."_

_"What?"_

_"Don't act so shock. Isn't that what you wanted."_

_"What about Jane?"  
"Why don't you ask Theresa after the case is over." As she walk to the study with Julain and Eve._

_"Why do you hate Eve?"  
"She let my brother believe that her slut of a daughter was pregant with his child."_

_"How do you know about that?"_

_"What do you think?" As she move Jane to her other arm._

_"Your grandfather? Would you like me to take her for a while."_

_"No. I am only going to say this once. Either you tell Fox or I will and stay away from Jane. Father, you can see Jane. By the way it was grandfather who told me." as she walk out. Back in the study._

_"Julian, what are we going to do?"_

_"We have to tell Whitney because it should come from her and if she dosen't tell him. Lizzy will."_

_"Let's go find her."_

_As Elizabeth said the court went to the Mansion and Jane wasn't there and went to get an arrest warrant for Theresa but was unable to do so futhermore the court date was set. Elizabeth was now at the Crane Mansion preparing for the case tomorrow and Fox walk in._

_"Hey Nick."  
"Hey Lizzy."_

_"How's the case."_

_"Good. What's wrong with you?"_

_"Chad still won't give me my son."_

_"Whitney didn't tell you?"(An. She overheard Eve and Julian.)_

_"About What?"_

_"The Baby."_

_"No."_

_"It's not yours. She was using you so the baby won't be hurt because Chad's the father and her half-brother."_

_"What?"_

_"It's true."_

_"How could she do this to me?"_

_"I don't that she cared about you."_

_"What am I going to do?"_

_"Let them rise the child."_

_"I guess you are ri..."he was cut off by the door bell._

_"Miss.Crane,Mr.Crane, is here to see you."_

_"Sent her in,Phyllis." said Fox_

_"**Hello Lizzy**_

_"Hello Elizabeth. Fox,can I talk to you in private ?"_

_"Do you want to tell me about your baby with Chad and you were just using me to protect Chad's and your ...mistake?"_

_"How do you know about that?"_

_"I told him." said Lizzy_

_"You said if I didn't tell him, you would."_

_"You had three months to tell him and you didn't"_

_"Get out,Whitney."_

_"Fox..."_

_"Get out."_

_"Alright."_

_Later that night, Julian and Eve came home and found Elizabeth and Fox working on Theresa's case. When they were about to say hello.Eve's phone went off._

_"Hello Eve Johnson."_

_"Whitney? What wrong?"_

_"Know what?"_

_"You told him."_

_"But how?"_

_"Oh Whitney, I'll come over."_

_"Bye Sweetie."_

_When she put_ _her phone away she was shock about her conversation with Whitney._

_"Eve, what wrong?"_

_"I told Fox about the baby being Chad's." answered Lizzy not looking up from her papers._

_"Fox,are you alright?"_

_"I am fine, but you should be comforting your girlfriend's daughter because she is more important that your own children, so go and comfort her."_

_"No, I am going to stay here with you. Eve, why you go see Whitney?"_

_"Ok."_

_After Eve Left they order dinner and worked on Theresa's case. Then Elizabeth's cell went off._

_"Hello Baby."_

_"Hello Love. How are you?"  
"I am fine. You?"_

_"Great. How's the case?"_

_"The case is tomorrow. Are you at home?"_

_"No, I am on the set."_

_"Have fun."_

_"I will. I better let you get back to work."_

_"No, you don't."_

_"Yes."_

_"No."_

_"I'll make it up to you."_

_"Fine."_

_"Bye Love."_

_"Bye Baby."_

_Theresa, Elizabeth and Pilar left Jane and little Ethan with Fox. As they enter the court room they saw Ivy, Gwen , Ethan and Rebecca walking up to them._

_"How could you do this to your brother?" asked Ivy_

_"Ethan deserves what he is about to get."_

_"We are your family, the same blood that runs through your viens run through his."_

_"Ivy..."_

_"Would you stop calling her Ivy; she is your mother."_

_"The day I considered BOTH of you family is when time stops." _

_"How could you say that?" said Ivy_

_"**Mother,**the only people you care about is your precious Ethan and yourself. I am not here to talk to you but to make sure that Theresa get her daughter back."_

_"Why are you acting like this?"_

_"Don't say anything you will regret." said Pilar as she try to calm down Elizabeth._

_"Stay out of this you, latin bitch." said Rebecca_

_"Rebecca, shut up you fat bitch." said Theresa and Elizabeth_

_"Theresa, you have no right to call my mother a bitch, I mean you are the biggest bitch. You know what? I regret not killing you." said Gwen_

_Unknown to Gwen the judge had enter when she started her little speech and heard everything._

_"Please be seated."_

_"Your Honor!"_

_"We are here to decide who should have Custody of Jane Winthrop. It has been bought to my attention that baby Jane has not been living with the Winthrop's. It that true?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Miss.Crane, can you please tell me why, you have been taking care of the baby?"_

_"Your Honor, I decided to take baby Jane into my care because while her brother Ethan Martin was in the care of his step-mother and step-sister, he almost die."_

_"Is this true,Mrs.Wintgrop?"_

_"No."_

_"Your Honor, I can prove it. The Crane grounds are under supervision all the time. There is a sercurity camera in the swiming pool area. Mrs. Winthrop and her mother left the child unsupervize. Miss.Lopez-Fitzgerald did not know about it."_

_"Is this true,Miss. Lopez-Fitzgerald?"_

_"Yes,it is."_

_"Miss.Crane, would like to see your proof."_

_"Yes,your Honor."_

_She ask the clerk to bring the TV. The disc show Gwen and Rebecca watching little Ethan for 6 mins then left him alone for 10 mins then he started chocking on the water and was sinking. He stayed like that til a guard came to the pool area. When the security pulled little Ethan out she stopped the tape._

_"Your Honor, little Ethan stayed in the pool for 15 mins after blacking out."_

_"Objection." said Ethan _

_"Your Honor, Mr.Winthrop was not in Harmony at the time. This video was given to me by the heard security."_

_"My wife would never hurt anyone."_

_"Mrs.Winthrop as tries to kill Miss.Lopez-Fitzgerald 8 times but she did kill someone, her daughter. When Mrs.Winthrop was told by her doctor to stay in the Hospital, she said she was fine and wanted to leave. Later in the afternoon Mrs. Winthrop saw her husband and Miss.Lopez-Fitzgerald kissing she got angry and left the hosital endangering herself and her baby. She and Miss.Lopez-Fitzgerald got into a fight which may I add was one side. Miss.Lopez-Fitzgerald tried to calm Mrs.Winthrop down. When trying escape Mrs.Winthrop grasp she accidently knock Mrs.Winthrop into the water. Cause Mrs.Winthrop blood pressure was so high that her dauhghter dies. If Mrs.Winthrop's stayed in the hospital her daughter would still be alive today."_

_"Your Honor, I would like to call my wife to the stand."_

_"Granted."_

_"Now Mrs.Winthrop, tell us little about yourself."_

_"I am a model, I am caring, loving and I love everything about my life."  
"How do you feel about Sarah's dead?"_

_"Objection. If Mrs.Winthrop cared about her so much the why did she leave the hospital?"_

_"Because I saw her kissing my husband and I wanted to make sure it was her."_

_"Your Honor, my wife is nothing but truthful and caring."_

_"Mrs.Winthrop is not caring if she willing to destory lives to get what she wants."_

_"Can you prove that, Miss.Crane?"_

_"Yes I can, Miss.Lopez-Fitzgerald has been blame for destorying Mr.Winthrop's life as a Crane but I believe it's time for the truth to come out."_

_" Theresa did destory Ethan's Life. said Ivy_

_" Miss.Winthrop sit down."_

_The disc showed Rebecca and Gwen download something from Theresa's laptop then send a e-mail from it. "Gwennie, that will destory that little Thercotia and you my sweet daughter will get Ethan and when it comes out Julian will divorced Ivy and marry me. I'll be Mrs.Crane #1 and I'll convince Julian to adopt Ethan and you will be Mrs.Crane #2." said Rebecca"_

_"No one will know it was us, mother."_

_Then Elizabeth stop the disc after Rebecca and Gwen confession was played._

_" I have seen and heard enough to make my decision. I have decided to return Jane Winthrop to her biological Mother, Miss.Lopez-Fitzgerald. This case is ajouned."_

_"Your Honor, before you go I would like you to bare wittnes to this."_

_"Alright."_

_"There was a DNA test done on Ethan Martin and When the DNA test returned Mrs.Winthrop and he mother hired someone to change it. Ethan Martin's biological Father is not Julian Crane but Ethan Winthrop. I ask that Custody of Ethan Martin Wintrop to got to Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald and both his ad Jane's last name be changed to Lopez-Fitzgerald."_

_"Ethan Martin and Jane will both have last name of Lopez-Fitzgerald instead of Winthrop and Custody of Ethan Martin will go to the biological Mother. This case is OVER." said the Judge_

_When the Judge left Gwen tried to attack Theresa but Ethan held her back._

_"You Bitch."_

_"Gwen, give it a rest."_

_"No Theresita, you will lose your children." As Rebecca finished her sentence a man entered the court room._

_"Excuse me, is Mrs.Crane here?"_

_"I am Mrs.Crane."_

_" I was told to this to you."_

_"Thank you."_

_When he left Rebecca open the letter to find it was divorce certifate._

_"I never signed any divorce papers."_

_" Yes, you did."_

_"WHAT?"_

_"Remember, a Gentleman that came to the door and ask if you would like to sign up so you can get $50 000 every 3 months?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Well it was false, the top papers was the only thing and the rest was divorce papers."_

_"Nicely done, Lizzy."_

_"Thank you, Pilar."_

_"You little bitch. You cannot do this to me, I am Mrs.Julian Crane."_

_"You WAS Mrs.Julian Crane and you know the best part, you don't get a cent."_

_"WHAT?"_

_"You heard me, Rebecca, you get nothing, nada, nedo."_

_"Excuse me, I am looking for Mr.Ethan Winthrop."_

_"I am Ethan."_

_"This is for you. I was to make sure you open it before I leave."_

_"Thank you."_

_Ethan's POV's_

_What's so important about this letter anyway. Ok let's see. What, Gwen would never betray me but she did sent the e-mail to the tabloid about my paternity and about me being little Ethan's father not Julian._

_Normal POV_

_" Gwen, is this true?"_

_"What's true?"_

_" That Sarah is not my child, you just got someone's egg inplanted in you?"_

_"WHAT?"_

_" Well is it?"_

_"No."_

_"There's a video."_

_The video show Gwen taking to a doctor._

_Miss.Hotckiss, what can I do for you?"_

_"I want to have a child but I am not married."_

_"We need some infromation then we can start the process."_

_2 weeks later_

_"Miss.Hotckiss, how are you feeling?"_

_"I am fine and so is the baby. I came y to say thank you."_

_"Your Welcome."_

_"Bye Doctor."_

_"Bye Miss.Hotckiss."_

_That was the end of the tape and the messager left._

_" You change little Ethan's paternity results, you sent the e-mail to the tabloids about my paternity and lie about Sarah being mine. Why?"_

_"To keep you for myself."_

_"I can't believe you. I should of marry Theresa the first time."_

_"Ethan, you don't mean that."_

_"Yes. I am going to make things right for my children."_

_"Ethan please."_

_"Theresa, will you be my wife?"_

_"No."_

_"WHAT?"_

_"No, you and Gwen are meant for each other. Ethan, the only feeling I have for you is hate. Jane and Ethan may be your children but that is only connection I have with you."_

_"You don't mean that."_

_"Yes, over the last three months I have been doing alot of thinking and I have come to the conclusion that I need to move on with my life for my children's sack and I have falling in love with someone else. I am not going to let you come between the person I love and my children."_

_"What? Jane and little Ethan, they devsere their father."_

_"They devsere a better father figure than you, dear half-brother." said Fox as he came through the door with little E and Jane._

_"Stay ot of this Fox, this is between Theresa and me."_

_"I am the one Theresa has falling in love with."_

_"No."_

_"Mommy, is it true that Uncle Ethan is my real daddy."_

_"Yes. Your Aunty Gwen change the DNA test."_

_"Oh. I don't want him to be my daddy. I want Fox to be my daddy."_

_"Theresa, you can't do that."_

_"I can't do what, **Ethan**?"_

_"Have Fox adopt my son and daughter."_

_"If..."_

_"When..." said Fox_

_"When Fox and I get married little E and Jane will be his children."_

_"I will sue for custody."_

_"You already did and lost." said Pilar_

_"I will not let you take my children away from me."_

_"Too late, half-bro." said Elizabeth_

_"I am your brother."_

_"What did I say to you 3 months ago."_

_"You four are going to pay for what you did to Theresa."_

_"Payback is a bitch, baby."_

_"Elizabeth Athena Theresita Crane." said Pilar and Theresa_

_"Sorry little Ethan."_

_"I will not let you take my daughter away from me."_

_"She is not your daughter, Gwen."_

_"Gwen, Rebecca, you hurt my son for the last time."said Ivy as she slapped both Gwen and Rebecca._

_"Theresa, I think we should go." said Fox_

_As Theresa went to leave Ethan grab her and pulled her close to him._

_" You can keep Jane and Ethan. Theresa and I will start a new family together."_

_"Mommy."_

_"You will never get out of the courtroom, Ethan." said Fox as he pass Jane to Pilar._

_" Ethan let go of Theresa. Let's all sit and talk about this. OK?"_

_"Fine."_

_As Ethan let go of Theresa, she ran into Fox's waiting arms._

_Ethan's POV_

_I have lost her. I though Theresa will always be waiting for me but when I tried to take Jane away from her I guess that was the final blow to our love._

_Normal POV_

_"Theresa, are you planning on staying in Harmony?" ask Ethan_

_"No."_

_"What? You cannot take my child away from me."_

_"Gwen, she can and will because Jane is not your child." said Elizabeth_

_"You cannot take my son's children away from him."_

_"Oh please, he tried to take away from me . Instead of staying by his wife's side when te judge handed down her decision, he propose to me. He tried to take my from my children, Fox, Lizzy and my family. That prove to me that Ethan could careless about Ethan Martin or Jane."_

_"You don't love Fox, you love me."_

_"Get this through you head Ethan, I don't love you"_

_"You don't mean that."_

_"Yes, I do. Goodbye Ethan."_

_"Have a good life. Losers." said Elizabeth_

_"Yeah, have a good life. Losers." said Little Ethan_

_"Little Ethan." said Fox_

_"Sorry Daddy."_

_"It's Okay little E..." said Ethan _

_"Not you. Fox's my daddy."_

_(An. Ouch.)_

_Ethan was took shock to stay anything. Three months later Theresa and Fox got married. Ethan TRIED to stop it but Theresa told him off. Gwen is trying to convince Ethan to have a family with her but he doesn't pay any attention to her. Fox adopted little Ethan and Jane. He and Theresa are planning to move to England with Elizabeth and can't wait to meet her boyfriend. Rebecca is now working at the Harmony Fishary. Whitney and Chad are now raising Miles since it turned out that Chad is not Julian and Eve's son but Enda's and some unidentfied man's son. Eve and Julian got married and is happy. Alsitar is happy that his granddaugter destory Ethan, Gwen and Rebecca._

_The End _


End file.
